The Untold Tale of Mr Incredible
by jonathan24
Summary: An old forgotten story of Mr. Incredible's early life after superheroes were outlawed.


**Page 1**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. Full view of a warehouse surrounded by police in the middle of the night.

Caption (Lieutenant): This is going to cost us our jobs, chief.

Caption (Chief): I know, lieutenant.

 **Page 2**

 **Panel 1.** The police chief and lieutenant talk to each other while standing near the front doors to the warehouse.

Chief: Better to take the risk of being court martialled than having to spend another weekend doing paperwork.

Lieutenant: Just out of curiosity here, but how did you manage to contact him?

 **Panel 2.** Close up of the two talking with the lieutenant acting surprised.

Chief: Simple, I called him with that telephone he gave me.

Lieutenant: You still have the Incrediphone?!

Chief: Of course, and one day it's going to be worth millions!

 **Panel 3.** The two see the Incredimobile pulling up towards them.

Lieutenant: Still can't believe we're doing this.

Chief: It's like I always say...

 **Panel 4.** Close up of Mr. Incredible as his younger self while wearing his classic costume, stepping out of the car.

Chief (off-panel): Desperate times call for incredible measures!

 **Page 3**

 **Panel 1.** Mr. Incredible and the chief talk to each other.

Mr. Incredible: Thanks for letting me do this, even though it's only for one night.

Chief: I don't care what the law says! Tonight we're looking the other way until this situation is resolved!

 **Panel 2.** Close up and reverse shot of the two talking.

Mr. Incredible: So what's the situation?

Chief: We've got a maniac holding some government officials against their will in there. He refuses to speak with our hostage negotiators, saying if the ban on superheroes doesn't get repealed by midnight he's going to kill them all!

Mr. Incredible: Then why have you decided to call me instead?

Chief: This man happens to be a former superhero. I was hoping you could talk him down or something.

 **Panel 3.** Close shot of Mr. Incredible with his eyes closed.

Mr. Incredible: I knew this was going to happen eventually.

Chief (off-panel): What's that?

 **Panel 4.** Long shot of Mr. Incredible walking past the chief and lieutenant towards the building.

Mr. Incredible: Give me twenty minutes.

 **Page 4**

 **Panel 1.** Mr. Incredible slowly opens the doors. **  
**

**Panel 2.** Mr. Incredible shuts the doors from inside the warehouse.

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Mr. Incredible turning his head around.

Voice (off-panel): Let me guess, you're here just to stop me or tell me that they finally decided to let us back on the streets again?

 **Panel 4.** Mr. Incredible slowly walks across the floor in the dark. **  
**

Mr. Incredible: I wish it was the latter, pal. Now where are the hostages?

 **Page 5**

 **Panel 1.** A light turns on in front of Mr. Incredible, revealing a few men and women dressed in business suits gagged and tied up in chairs. **  
**

Mr. Incredible: Don't worry, I'm getting you all out of here!

 **Panel 2.** Close shot of Mr. Incredible hearing a gun clicking behind him.

 **Panel 3.** A silhouette holding a handgun that's visible in his right hand at Mr. Incredible.

Silhouette: They're not going anywhere, and neither are you!

 **Panel 4.** Mr. Incredible and the silhouette talk directly at each other.

Mr. Incredible: Or what? You're going to shoot me?

Silhouette: You are many things, but bullet-proof ain't one of them. Otherwise you would've called yourself "Mr. Invulnerable".

 **Page 6**

 **Panel 1.** Close up of Mr. Incredible talking. **  
**

Mr. Incredible: It doesn't have to be this way, you know that.

 **Panel 2.** The silhouette steps out of the darkness, revealing himself to be a man with long brown hair, wearing a mask and an overcoat.

Man: Sorry Bob, it's a bit late for that!

 **Panel 3.** Mr. Incredible and the man talk to each other with the former shouting.

Mr. Incredible: Great, thank you for revealing my secret identity in front of these people!

Man: You really think I'm that stupid?! I've put earplugs in all of them so that they wouldn't hear what we're saying!

 **Panel 4.** Close shot of Mr. Incredible speaking.

Mr. Incredible: Why would you do that?

 **Panel 5.** Close shot of the masked man replying.

Man: Because I'm done keeping secrets.

 **Page 7**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. The man takes off his overcoat, revealing to have four arms with three more guns on each one. The suit he's wearing is turquoise with the letters FH on his chest and is the same color as his mask.

Man: My name is Gregory Gibbert or should I say Four Hands! But nobody ever gave a crap about me, don't you agree Mr. Incredible? **  
**

 **Page 8**

 **Panel 1.** Mr. Incredible and Four Hands talk to each other in front of the hostages. **  
**

Mr. Incredible: You don't actually mean that!

Four Hands: Oh I do, and it's your fault!

Mr. Incredible: How exactly is this my fault?! You're the one waving those guns around!

 **Panel 2.** Long shot of Four Hands talking to Mr. Incredible while pointing two guns at him from his right hands.

Four Hands: Well at least I'm not the kind of superhero who screws everything up, forcing both society and the government to kick us all to the curb!

 **Panel 3.** Reverse shot of last panel, but with Mr. Incredible talking.

Mr. Incredible: You're only making things worse. Just let them go and turn yourself in, it's the right thing to do here.

 **Page 9**

 **Panel 1.** Close up of Four Hands talking. **  
**

Four Hands: Oh, really? Look where that got you!

 **Panel 2.** A black-and-white illustration of Mr. Incredible catching Oliver Sansweet on the night he tried to kill himself.

Caption (Four Hands): Like when you saved that suicidal man's life, only to have him take you to trial because of what you did!

 **Panel 3.** A black-and-white illustration of Mr. Incredible in court with a bunch of injured people sitting behind him.

Caption (Four Hands): Or that time you got sued by those train passengers that you hospitalized after saving their lives! And it all happened in just one week!

 **Panel 4.** Mr. Incredible and Four Hands say something to each other.

Mr. Incredible: Where are you going with this?

Four Hands: Doing what's right can sometimes make things worse for all of us! If I were put in that position I would've just let them die, not because I don't have powers, but it's actually the right thing to do!

 **Page 10**

 **Panel 1.** Close up of Mr. Incredible with a sad look on his face. **  
**

Mr. Incredible: How could you say something like that? We're heroes, we're suppose to help people no matter what!

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Four Hands with an enraged look.

Four Hands: And are they grateful? No! Because they never gave a damn about us! They never wanted us around to begin with!

 **Panel 3.** Mr. Incredible says something to Four Hands.

Mr. Incredible: I'm sorry for the way things are now, but that doesn't give you the right to do something like this! You could've tried living a normal life like everyone else!

 **Panel 4.** Reverse shot of last panel, but with Four Hands talking to Mr. Incredible.

Four Hands: I did try living a normal life! Do you have any idea how hard it is to even get a job for a guy with literally an extra set of arms? The only place that ever wanted me is the freakshow and I ain't going back there again!

 **Page 11**

 **Panel 1.** A black-and-white illustration of Four Hands wearing a carnival outfit being pelted at by the crowd as he walks past them. **  
**

Caption (Four Hands): People are willing to come for a bearded lady or a flame swallower. But they stay to humiliate me all day long!

 **Panel 2.** A black-and-white illustration of Four Hands being approached by Rick Dicker and some federal agents accompanying him.

Caption: Then my life gets turned around when they have me join the supers club.

 **Panel 3.** A black-and-white illustration of Four Hands being handed the key to the city in front of a large crowd.

Caption: It was a dream come true! I had everything handed to me on a silver platter!

 **Page 12**

 **Panel 1.** Close up of Four Hands talking.

Four Hands: That is up until six months ago when our government decided to have us demonized - no thanks to you!

 **Panel 2.** Mr. Incredible and Four Hands say something to each other.

Mr. Incredible: So you're blaming me for all this?

Four Hands: I blame every superhero for making all the idiotic choices that led us to this!

 **Panel 3.** Reverse shot of last panel.

Four Hands: Ever since my new career started, I have not made one single mistake! And now I can't get my free cup of coffee at my favorite diner in this, let alone in my civilian identity!

Mr. Incredible: Well there's nothing we can do about it. You've got to learn to accept the way things are now.

 **Panel 4.** Four Hands pulls out a detonator.

Four Hands: I have. But none of us are getting out of this alive!

 **Page 13**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. A top view of the inside of the warehouse that reveals bombs attached on the rafters. **  
**

Four Hands (off-panel): I've placed sophisticated explosives above us. Once turned on, they can't be turned off!

 **Page 14**

 **Panel 1.** Mr. Incredible walks toward Four Hands as the latter points his guns at the former. **  
**

Mr. Incredible: I can't let you do this!

Four Hands: Unless I fill your body with bullets, you will not come any closer!

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Four Hands talking directly at Mr. Incredible.

Four Hands: I was given all the benefits of being a hero, and you took it all away from me! You've turned my life into a living hell, and I'm taking you all with me!

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Four Hands talking.

Four Hands: All this time I thought I had found friends, but I was so wrong! None of you were ever my friend to begin with! Not you, or Helen, or Lucius...

Voice (off-panel): Somebody call me?

 **Panel 4.** The two look up and see Frozone standing on the rafters.

Four Hands: Are you freaking kidding?! What are you doing here?!

Frozone: I got bored.

 **Page 15**

 **Panel 1.** Frozone creates an ice slide to get down in front of them. **  
**

Mr. Incredible: How did you-

Frozone: To be honest, I tapped into your Incrediphone not too long ago.

Four Hands: What a surprise!

 **Panel 2.** Close up of the three talking.

Four Hands: I swear to god, if you say even one ice pun I will blow us all up!

Mr. Incredible: Better to take him seriously.

Frozone: I wouldn't dream of it.

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Four Hands talking.

Four Hands: Time is running out, either you get the government to have us legalized again or we all die here!

 **Page 16**

 **Panel 1.** Close up of Mr. Incredible and Frozone talking. **  
**

Mr. Incredible: We wanted to be back on the street just as badly as you, but this isn't the way. You're only fighting a lost cause now.

Frozone: Yeah, you probably should coo- I mean calm down and think for a second.

 **Panel 2.** Four Hands says something to the two.

Four Hands: I thought about it long enough. This whole relocation thing isn't working out for me. I'm just sick and tired of being treated like a pariah all my life!

 **Panel 3.** Four Hands drops his guns but still holds the detonator.

Four Hands: But you're right, this is all just a lost cause.

 **Panel 4.** Frozone and Four Hands say something to each other.

Frozone: Aren't you forgetting something?

Four Hands: Like I said...

 **Panel 5.** Close shot of Four Hands' hand pressing the button on the detonator.

Four Hands: No one is getting out of this alive!

 **Panel 6.** Close shot of Mr. Incredible shouting.

Mr. Incredible: NO!

 **Page 17**

 **Panel 1.** The entire warehouse explodes as the police force take cover.

 **Panel 2.** Close up of the chief and lieutenant with horrified looks.

Chief: Oh dear lord... **  
**

Lieutenant: Hey chief, look!

 **Panel 3.** The chief and lieutenant see Mr. Incredible and Frozone carry the hostages out of the burning building.

Chief: Unbelievable!

Lieutenant: If it weren't for my new year's resolution, I would say that really bad word out loud right now!

 **Page 18**

 **Panel 1.** The chief talks to the heroes as firemen put out the flames and paramedics load the hostages onto the ambulances. **  
**

Chief: I'm really glad you two showed up, especially you Frozone. If it weren't for you, I would've spent my whole Sunday doing paperwork!

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Frozone talking as Mr. Incredible notices something off-panel.

Frozone: Happy to help. If you ever need a favor, you just-

Mr. Incredible: Hey!

 **Panel 3.** Long shot of Mr. Incredible shouting as a tow truck takes the Incredimobile away.

Mr. Incredible: What do you think you're doing?! That's my car!

 **Panel 4.** The chief says something to Mr. Incredible.

Chief: About that, while you're in there I just got word from your government friends that they're confiscating your Incredimobile. Technically, since it was built by them and that you're an illegal super, they have the right to take it from you.

 **Page 19**

 **Panel 1.** The chief and lieutenant start to walk away from the heroes. **  
**

Chief: Best of luck to both of you, you're going to need it more than me.

 **Panel 2.** Close up of the heroes talking.

Mr. Incredible: My wife's not going to be happy about when she finds out that I had lost the car.

Frozone: At least your wife is much short-tempered than mine. That's one of the many reasons we don't go on double dates!

 **Panel 3.** Reverse shot of last panel.

Frozone: I'm really sorry about Four Ha- I mean Gregory. Who would've thought he would completely snap like that?

Mr. Incredible: I've always known he was never meant to be one of us.

 **Page 20**

 **Panel 1.** Long shot of Mr. Incredible and Frozone walking down the streets. **  
**

Frozone: There's just one thing I don't get.

Mr. Incredible: What's that?

 **Panel 2.** A binocular HUD screen with the two talking.

Frozone: Where did he even get the bombs?

Mr. Incredible: Beats me. But don't you worry...

 **Panel 3.** Incrediboy looks down at them with the high-tech binoculars.

Caption (Mr. Incredible): There's never going to be a problem like that ever again!


End file.
